Now What?
by GinnyWeazly21
Summary: Its the summer after graduation and Harry, Ron and Hermione have big plans. Plans for love, laughter, and life. Now that Voldemorts gone, they get to sort out their feelings in themselves and for each other. . .HPG, RH Please read and review! Previously
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Its the summer after graduation and Harry, Ron and Hermione have big plans. Plans for love, laughter, and life. Now that Voldemorts gone, they get to sort out their feelings in themselves and for each other. . .

**Authors Note: **Hi guys this is my very first fanfic here and im trying my best to make it a decent one. This is a short chapter but it is just an Epilogue after all. I plan on making decent sized chapters andI planto update atleast once a week! Im not so sure how to use the editing on the site so bear with me while I learn. Also I have this under Ron/Hermione but it involves Harry's thoughts aswell. Please review. I take all kinds on criticism. If you want to personally email me please send mail to Enjoy people!

* * *

**Prologue**

Dear Harry,

How are you, love? Now that we have finally graduated from Hogwarts, and the battle has been fought, I wanted to write a letter from my heart to you. You have truly been brilliant in many ways over the years. You're an amazing friend, terrific student (when you dedicate your time to your work, as opposed to Quidditch!) and a bloody brilliant over all wizard. You have shown braveness beyond your years and I am extremely proud of you. Its over. Have you let that sink in yet? The battle is over, Harry. But im saying this cause this is the time to move on and forward with our lives. It's time to start our own lives. Together. All three of us. Ron and I will be there for you till the end of time. Remember that.

On a lighter note, just ONE WEEK with the dreadful Dursley's and then you're off to the Burrow! Prof. McGonagall explained to me that this is the last year of the Secret Keeping spell so just a mere week at the Dursleys and a few weeks later we're off to London to live in a gorgeous flat! Ron and I have found the perfect one. Too bad the prat wont take us up on our offer to lend him money to live with us. He's too stubborn for his own good, that one. We'll see how long he can take it till he begs us for his very own room in our place! With you guys training to be Aurors and everything he's going to need to be living in London! Well, Harry I better get going now. Im going on holiday to the states with my parents tomorrow and I've got a ton of packing to do and I still have to write to Ron, Ginny and send my official acceptance to the Ministry. Oh by the way, be the better man and thank your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin for their generosity and hospitality. You're parents would have wanted you too.

Love,

Hermione

XXXX

Dear Ginny,

Hi Gin! Can you believe im done with school, Voldemort is dead, and im STILL living at the Dursley's? I know its only for a week but its torture. Luckily they've been out buying "Dudders" and brand new flat in Kensington. Gag me. Poor girl, you still have one more year at Hogwarts. What are you gonna do without us? Well first things first and that to enjoy this summer of freedom. I'll be at the Burrow in a week. Im going to go now. Hermione practically wrote me a novel. It might take me the week just to read this and respond. See you soon.

Harry

XXXX

Harry

Hey there mate. 4 more days. . you can do it! Can you believe Hermione told me im too stubborn for my own good? ME stubborn? That's rubbish! She's the one that never budges when she makes a decision. Remember SPEW for Christ's sakes? She still wants to continue with that bloody shit. Oh and did she send you a novel as well filled with I love you's? She's such a girl sometimes. Oh well. Thank you for being generous and offering the money but I'd much more prefer to earn it on my own thankyouverymuch. Im starving. Off to dinner.

Cheers, Ron

XXXX

Ron,

You really are thickheaded. See you tomorrow.

Harry

XXXX

Ginny,

New York is brilliant! So far we have seen Wicked on Broadway (its about Witches from a muggles perspective, and Broadway is a street that has theaters where shows are put on where people sing and dance. Brilliant. We're coming here after you're done with school), been to the top of the Empire State Building, and have eaten in a restaurant that takes u on an imaginary journey to eat dinner in space. Its called Mars 2112. I miss you guys terribly but ill be at the Burrow next week. Are you excited for Harry coming today? I bet you are!

Love your friend,

Hermione


	2. Harry

**Disclaimer: **JKR's the genius, certainly not I.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun reflected in his eye like a tiny, fluttering golden snitch. Harry didn't move momentarily mesmerized by the shimmering gold ball that his eye formed when he squinted into the light.

'Why am I starving, I ate about 10 chocolate frogs last night before bed.' he wondered. It was rumbling in a way that sounded like Grawp's snoring. Harry reached over and took his glasses off the night table. He fell back onto his pillow and rested his right arm under his head. He started to think about how excited he was too see the Weasley's. He smiled at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's home cooking, Mr. Weasley's endless questions about Harry's muggle family, and Ginny. When her face popped into his head he got another awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach. He groaned knowing that it certainly wasn't a hunger pain but he was starting to fancy her. When this started happening he couldn't be positive. He knew she was _supposed_ to be like a sister to him but they never developed that kind of relationship. He started smiling when he thought of how her long red hair made her stand out in a crowd of 20 other girls, the way she could hex Ron so bad he turned white with just a warning. 'God I cant wait to get to the Burrow.' He thought.

He suddenly shot out of bed realizing today's the day. His last day at the Dursley's has finally come. Looking around the room he saw his trunk filled, the walls empty and the shelves bear. Right under his window he had a set of decrepit old luggage that Aunt Petunia had snuck in from, his old room and now storage closet, the cubbard under the stairs.

With a quick glance at his clock he saw that he only had two more hours at number 4 Privet Drive. At that moment of realization he really felt as if all of his problems had lifted off his shoulder. It was time to move on. "It's time to move on." He spoke out loud.

Harry grabbed the clothes he had laid out for himself the night before and started to put them on.

As he pulled his shirt down there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Harry said. The door opened and he leaned over and started to make his bed. He heard his aunt come in and sigh. Harry turned around a saw found his aunt staring at him with a soft face. His heart lifted when he saw the look on her face but when she saw he noticed, she turned it back into the uptight severe look that could give McGonagall a run for her money. Harry turned back to making his bed.

"Harry, there is a bloody owl the size of a small ball in my bedroom and if your uncle comes upstairs and see's that in there he'll send you out of this house without any of your things." She said.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He muttered.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked

"I'm about to find out the time as soon as I retrieve the owl." he answered with an edge in his voice.

"And where are u going?" She said. He noticed her voice got a bit softer and when he quickly looked up he saw the look on her face was back.

"Ottery St. Catchpole for now, London in about 2 weeks." He said now pretending to open his trunk to look for something.

"Very Well" Aunt Petunia said and softly shut the door behind her.

Harry sat down on his bed, grabbing his sneakers to put on so he could finish getting ready and he then go fetch Pig from the other bedroom.

"You're mother would be proud." Harry looked up at the door and saw the shadow of Aunt Petunia's feet walk quickly away. Harry smiled and for the first time in 16 years felt grateful towards his mothers sister.

Harry grabbed Pig and took the rolled up parchment off his leg.

"Stand still you bloody bird!" he exclaimed while the bird fidgeted in his hand. After struggling he got the parchment free from Pig's small leg and she shot off towards Hedwig's open cage for some water.

Harry,

Mum's been up since five this morning cleaning up my room and putting Fred's bed in here. Hermione's getting the twins old room. I hope you realize that this means I'VE BEEN UP SINCE FIVE THIS BLOODY MORNING BECAUSE OF YOU! She's just about finished so you can apparate here with your bags as soon as your ready. See you soon mate.

Ron

'Well this is it' Harry thought as he put the letter down and stared at his doorway. He was going to go thank his Uncle.

Harry proceeded down the stairs and slow as he could, not really sure what he was about to say. He walked into the kitchen with his heart thumping. Uncle Vernon heard him enter and moved his newspaper out from in front of his face.

"What are you still doing here, boy? I thought you were finally out of my life." He spat out looking at his nephew in disgust. Aunt Petunia turned around from her spot in front of the stove and watched Harry, suspicious about what he's up to.

"Erm, well, um, Uncle Vernon. . . I just want to. . . thank you for your generosity and hospitality over the past 16 years." Harry said carefully not losing eye contact with his uncle.

Uncle Vernon sat for a second shocked. He furrowed his brow then spoke. "You have brought this house and everyone in it, grief and aggravation. Get out of my house, boy. And don't ever look back."

Harry's head snapped towards Aunt Petunia who was looking at Vernon with shock. She turned her head to him and nodded her head silently saying 'Your Welcome'. He nodded back and turned upstairs and walked away from the only family he never knew.

He stood in his room, looking at his watch. It was time to go. With one last look around the room, he knew what he had to do. 'There's no turning back from here.' he thought.

With a loud CRACK he was being hurtled from Surrey to Ottery St. Cathpole to be with his true family.

To Be Continued. . . .

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well there's the first chapter. Next chapter will be from Ron's point of view at the burrow. Still not too positive as to where im going with this but please review and let me know if I should continue. And thank you to those who did update (the 2 of you people who I don't already know!) If Im not up significantly in reviews by next week, I may not continue with this so its important to tell me what u think! By the way I apologize about the set up of the story. Im not sure how to do it yet. And yes, Harry's going to be happy. He deserves it by now in my eyes! 


	3. Ron hearts Hermione?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ron honey! Ron get up. Ron? RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron shot up in his bed with his eyes half open, and still partially in his dream. "Wha Mum? Wha's happenin?" Ron tried focusing on his mother. Mrs. Weasley looked like a blur standing in the doorway.

"Get up. I have to clean. We've got Harry arriving in a few short hours." She said starting to pick up Ron's dirty clothing off the barley visible carpet.

"Wha?" Slowly Ron's vision started to sharpen and he was able to see and understand what his mother was doing. "Oi Mum! What are you doing?! Leave my clothes alone. And what are u talking about? Harry cant be coming soon. It's the middle of the bloody night!!" He said pointing towards the black sky outside his window. Sure enough his suspicions were confirmed. The muggle clock his father set up was flashing 4:48 AM.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop swearing so much. You're father would say you have the mouth of a trunk driver! Or is it truck driver" she said looking thoughtfully at a pair of dirty socks she had just picked up. "OH what does it matter. Now up up up!"

Ron groaned and rolled out of his bed. 'Im so bloody tired' he thought 'there's no way im staying up.' He trudged into the hallway scanning his brain for the closest bed. Directly across the hall he looked at the closed door to Fred and George's old room. Fred and George are now living in a enormous flat in the most posh part of London. Mr and Mrs. Weasley took advantage of the spare room and turned it into a guest room for Lupin or Tonks or any members of the Order when they came to visit. Ron opened the door and plopped himself on the bed. 'Ahhhhhhhhh. This is nice.' Within in minutes Ron was startled once again.

"GET UP! I spent HOURS cleaning this room yesterday for Hermione and now you're ruining it. GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Mrs. Weasley howled.

Ron groaned and rolled himself out of the warm comfy bed. He watched his mother walk off mumbling to herself about how kids these days had no decency about something or another as mops, brooms, and cleaning supplies floated behind her towards his bedroom. So with a scowl on his face he walked downstairs and past Ginny's room where he heard a light snoring and down into the living room. In the living room he tried to make his 6' frame comfortable on a 5' long couch. After 15 minutes of tossing and turning he finally found a comfortable position. And again within minutes he was snoring loudly.

_It's late at night and Ron is visiting Hermione and Harry in their brand new apartment. The only thing is that the living room looked a whole lot like the Gryffindor common room. He stepped into the room and calls out for them. "Harry! 'Mione im here!" He looked around the dark room and saw no one. "Hello? Is anyone home." He turned as he heard a door close behind him. Hermione came walking out of a room. It took a minute to focus on her since the only light in the room was the fire place blazing bright. As she got closer he saw she looked stunning. Her hair was pulled up, away from her face and as his eyes traveled down he saw she was wearing an extremely low cut shirt. Maybe it was the shirt that did it but she looked different. She looked more mature and sexy than he had ever seen her. " 'Mione, uh hello. Where's Harry?" he sputtered as he slowly brought his eyes away from her chest and back into her glittering brown eyes. "He's out." she said walking up to him. "Out? Uh where? Hermione, What are you doing?" he asked. She had come so close to him that their noses were practically touching and she placed one hand in his thick ginger hair. Shaking her head she raised the other hand and she silenced him by placing her finger over his lips. "Shhhhh" she said lightly. He felt his heart swelling and she inched closer and closer and just as he was positive his heart was going to burst out of his chest, she placed her lips on his and began kissing him gently. He could barely kiss her back he was so stunned. She let her lips linger for a second before pulling back. "Ron" she spoke, "I Lov-"_

"Ron come on now I can hear you all the way from the kitchen!"Ginny screamed loudly..

Ron snorted as he jumped in the air. 'I could KILL her for waking me up at that moment! What was she thinking the stupid little prat??? And Hermione! She loved me! Oh wow. Sod it and get with the picture, it was a dream!' Ron ruffled his hair in frustration. 'What did that dream mean? It felt SO real and she was so beautiful.' He touched his lips and shook the dream from his head. Sighing, he got up to the smell of bacon and eggs and sausages cooking in the kitchen. His stomach gave a loud growl and by the look of the sun and blue sky, it definitely well into the morning. Or so he thought.

"Gin what time is it?" He asked grabbing a piece of sausage off her plate.

"It's 6:15 now get your dirty hands out of my plate and make your own breakfast!" She snapped back swatting his hand out of her dish.

"6:15?! You've got to be kidding me?? Harry better be worth this." He said fuming at the thought of being up so early.

"Oh please Ron, just get up already. Unless you want to, uh finish that dream about Hermione. . ." she trailed off only looking up from her plate for a split second. Sure enough she saw his face the color of the ketchup he slopped all over his eggs. She couldn't help but start giggling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped with his fork mid air. The heat was creeping up his face and he prayed that she wouldn't look up from her breakfast plate.

"You seemed pretty happy, you had a smile on your face." She watched his mouth drop and his face get even redder. She couldn't contain her laughter and burst out spraying her eggs back onto the plate.

"You're so gross Ginny! And you have NO clue what you're talking about!" Ron stood up so fast he knocked his chair down. He could feel his temper getting to the best of him while Ginny sat there holding her side from laughing so hard. Not bothering to pick the chair up he stormed out of the kitchen leaving his half eaten breakfast on the table for his bratty little sister to clean up. He grabbed towels from the hall closet and slammed the door to the bathroom as hard as he could. 'Why does she have to treat me like that?! God knows its not a secret that Im practically in love with the girl but why does she have to tease me like that? UGH sisters. Id rather have another Fred AND George over her.' He turned the hot water on high, undressed out of his boxers and t-shirt and stepped into the streaming shower. He let out a deep sigh and he could feel his temper easing away. After nearly 30 minutes later and all the hot water being used up, he stepped out of the shower, dried off as much as possible with the towel, wrapped it around his waist and headed towards his bedroom.

The door was open and it was completely spotless. He saw the other bed from the twins room set up and closet space and drawers were cleared for Harry. Ron closed the door behind him and dressed in an old pair of muggle khaki shorts and a black t shirt. The shirt was a bit tight compared to last summer but it'll have to do. 'I NEED a job. I cant even fit into my old clothes anymore.'

Ron grabbed some parchment out of his desk and grabbed a quill and scribbled a quick note to Harry to tell him his room was done. He rolled it up, grabbed the squeaking owl from the cage in the corner of his room and struggled to put the parchment on the owls small leg. "Stand still you bloody animal!" he said through gritted teeth. After a second of struggling he finally got it on the leg and sent him off to the Dursley's to let Harry know they were ready for him. He knew it was earlier than Harry expected but then again he didn't really expect to be up at 8 in the morning either.

As the owl flew off, Ron walked over to his dresser to grab a brush to comb through his still long hair, he saw his mum had found the letter Hermione wrote to him shortly after graduation and placed it on his dresser. Ron, forgetting about his hair, picked it up and read it for what seemed like the thousandth time. Why he bothered to read it he didn't know. He could practically recite it word for word. He sat down on his bed and began to read.

Dear Ron,  
Well what can I say? You've done it! You've graduated from Hogwarts with the one of the highest grades on the NEWT's, you've survived being a prefect, you've become one of the best keepers Hogwarts has seen in years, and you've turned out to be one of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Never mind helping Harry defeat Voldemort and being one of the best friends a girl could ever ask for. I know we tend to get into row's a lot but after what we went through in our last year, what with almost losing Harry and all and fighting all those dreaded death eaters, I want to put an end to it. I promise you ill be more considerate to you're feelings and I'll try not to get annoyed as often at the little things that you do. Ron, I love you. I just want you to know that. You're my best friend and you have the potential to do anything you desire to as long as you have me here to make sure that you're keeping up with your work! Now I spoke to Harry and you're just being stubborn! Please just let us LEND you some money so you can move into the flat with us! Once you start getting steady salary you can just pay us back? Please consider it once more! I'll see you when I get back from the states. I'll be missing you!

Love,  
Hermione

'I love you. What does she mean by that? Clearly its meant just as a friend right? I mean c'mon look she must've said that we were best friends at least 600 times in this one letter alone. You cant be in love with your best friend can you? Well sure I LIKE her and I do love her all the same but that doesn't mean that she wants to, like, KISS me or anything. . .or does it?' Ron was so deep in thought he didn't hear his sister knocking on the door until she opened in slightly and peaked her head in. He looked up at his sister and after a second he remembered he was supposed to be mad at her. He put a scowl on his face and demanded, "What do you want?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and said broke into a huge grin, "Harry's just arrived, you might want to go say hello."

Ron got up and saw Ginny run down the stairs. He grabbed the brush ran it through a couple of times and He followed her down the steps but going much slower that her slight jog.

"Haaaaaaaaaaarryyyyyyyyyyy!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms. Harry was knocked back slightly and his glasses shifted side ways on his nose.

"Whoa Gin! I've missed you girly." He said while wrapping his arms around her and digging his face into her hair.

Ron watched this from the doorway and smiled. 'Now what's keeping the two of them from admitting their feelings for one another?' he questioned. On the contrary to what most people thought, Ron would be delighted if the two became a couple. By the smile on Harry's face, Ron knew it took someone or something very special or funny to make him smile like that after losing Sirius.

Harry placed Ginny firmly on the ground. And turned to his best friend.

"Hello mate" Ron said extending his hand to Harry.

"Hi Ron." Harry grabbed onto Ron's hand and after a second pulled Ron into a hug. "It's good to see you mate. Really good to be here as well."

To Be Continued. . . .

* * *

**Authors Note:** Tell me what you think! Please review!!!!! Good or bad? Can it be improved? Is there something you want to happen?? I have a good idea but it cant happen until they're in their apt. . .don't worry it's a slow start but its going somewhere, I promise! 


	4. Through Hermione's eyes

**Chapter 4**

"Darling, Can you believe that our only babies all grown up? It seems like just yesterday we were bringing you home from hospital for the first time, and now she's moving from us forever! And she's barely even 18!" Mrs. Granger said to husband whom was carrying the last of the full cardboard boxes, past her to bring downstairs. She started dabbing the tears from the corners of her eyes. She was standing in Hermione's bare room. Her eyes were darting from the empty shelves above her bare desk that used to hold the porcelain dolls her Grandmum gave her every year for her birthday, to her book shelf that used to be so overflown with books there was a separate pile of books stacked 5 feet tall next to it.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was currently bent over zipping up her last suitcase. "Mum, please, in the wizarding world Harry's and Ron's parents were married straight out of Hogwarts. Im just moving into a flat with my friends, that's all." As Hermione went to turn around, she saw her mum stifle a sob. "Oh Mum please don't cry, your going to get me started now!" she exclaimed as her voice choked up. She walked over to hug her mother. "Just pretend im leaving for another year at Hogwarts or something." She said as her Mum sniffled in her ear.

"It's not just that Hermione. You're a woman now. You've turned out to become quite a beautiful young lady. Just watch those boys you're living with." Her mom added with a smile as she pulled back to give her daughter a once over.

Hermione groaned, "Muuuuuuuuuuum you've got to be kidding me. I have much better to worry about than boys, ESPECIALLY Ron and Harry. You know, im starting my work at the Ministry of Magic come September."

"I know, honey, I know. I just worried! Last time I saw, oh which ones the red head. . .Oh Ron!. Yes, last time I saw you guys together in Diagon Alley before term last year, the boy couldn't take his eyes off of you! You know you're father used to look at me like that. . . " Mrs. Granger's voice trailed off with the last comment.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her mum. 'What's she getting at?' she wondered, 'If she's worried about the way that Ron looks at me, it's a good thing she knows nothing about Voldemort and what happened in my years at school.' She sighed looked at her watch and spoke, "Can you help me take the rest down? They're going to be waiting for me at the Burrow."

Mrs. Granger and Hermione brought the last of the boxes down in the living room. After gathering everything together in the spot she was going to apparate from and making sure she had her wand in her coat pocket. She said one last goodbye to her parents.

"Alright Mum, Dad, The Weasley's don't have a phone, you know that, so ill be sending you an owl in the next couple of days telling you how im doing and I'll have the date of when we move into the flat for you so you guys can come visit after we're settled. Chances are it'll be Harry's snowy white one." Once again her mum's eyes began welling up with tears. Even Mr. Granger, who was standing next to her mum with Crookshanks in his arms looked melancholy. "Stop that please!" she exclaimed and she walked forward to hug and kiss them both.

After she finished with her mum, she took Crookshanks from her fathers arms. "Goodbye Daddy, I love you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She walked over to her things and ended it with. "I'll talk to you soon!" And with a loud crack she was whizzing to the Weasleys.

She appeared in the living room and immediately put Crookshanks down on the couch. She heard the radio coming from the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley humming along with the Weird Sisters newest hit. "Hello? Mrs. Weasley?" she called out.

The humming stopped and Mrs. Weasley came running into the room. "Hermione, dear! So good to see you!" she said pulling her into a tight hug. "How's the family? Alright?" She asked.

"A little choked up at the thought of me living on my own but they're fine." she said.

"Oh I remember when Bill first moved out, I thought my heart was breaking. After all he was my first." She said getting a distant look in her eyes as if she was reliving the day in her head. Suddenly she snapped out of it, "Oh anyway, leave your things here dear, although you may want to grab a bathing suit, Ron and Harry are heading down to the lake now, and Ginny was waiting for you."

As if on cue Ginny came bounding in the room, her flaming red hair streaking behind her. "Oy Hermione!" she shrieked as the girls threw their arms around each other. "I'm so glad you're finally here! Ron's been going mad for like 3 days already, though don't tell him that its because he DESPERATELY wants you here, and Harry's so fantastic! He's been really cheerful since he got here and did I tell you how I missed you??" Ginny said all this is one breathe.

"Whoa Ginny, calm down. Let me get my bathing suit out and then we'll head down to the lake and you can tell me everything that I've missed." She said.

Minutes later the girls were on their way to the lake. The lake was about a 5 minute walk into the woods behind the Burrow. Hermione had never seen it before but then again she was never at the Weasley's house during the summer, only to Grimmauld Place. It was Hermione's turn to talk Ginny's ear off. She was telling her about her trip to New York.

"You had to see this building Ginny, it was massive! The Empire state building is 1,050 feet high and you can see the entire city from the 86th floor! It's fantastic! It was completed in 1931 and it was the largest building ever until the- Ginny! You call that a bathing suit?!" Ginny had pulled her tank top over her head to reveal a small black bikini.

"Yes, I have to do SOMETHING to make Harry forget about Luna and notice me!" she said with a wicked grin appearing on her face.

"Yes, well I bought a brand new bathing suit in New York. You have to see the fashion stuff they have there. And im not even into the stuff. I bought some muggle magazines, remind me to lend them to you, you might enjoy them." As she said this the boys came into view and her jaw dropped.

Harry was splashing around the lake and Ron stood just outside of it, sopping wet. His long red hair was pushed out of his face and it revealed him laughing at something Harry had said. Hermione could only stare as she looked at Ron in his bright Orange bathing suit. All she can say is him running all those laps Quidditch practice really paid off. She must have been staring for a good amount of time because Ginny was waving her hands in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione, are you there?" Ginny said laughing.

"Hmm? What?" she said snapping back to reality.

"You were totally staring at my prat of a brother!" she exclaimed.

"Rubbish I wasn't staring at him! I was trying to remember my next fact about the Empire State Building!" she said making a quick excuse.

"Yeah that would have been nice if we weren't done talking about that 5 minutes ago! Oy Ron! Harry! Look who I found!" She yelled at them as she took off in a jog towards the lake.

If she could have done it, she would have kicked herself. 'C'mon Hermione, get real now. This is your best friend. Yeah! Best friend that I dream about marrying! She looked up from the ground and she saw Ron was making his way towards her. 'Stop stop keep cool, he's walking over. What's wrong with me this is Ron!' "Hello Ron." she said to him as he approached. 'God where did that stomach come from? Where was I. Look at his spots! They're even on his chest, how cute! How cute? Ew Hermione, when did you turn into such a girl.' She thought

"Hermione! How are you? It's about time you got here!" He started to go in for a hug but then she could practically see his insecurities take the best of him cause he extended a hand instead.

"I'm good Ron! I've missed you all terribly though!" Hermione grabbed his hand and then thought 'why the heck not' and pulled him into a proper hug. His body was cold from the lake water and it felt incredible on her skin as it was already burning. She pulled away and looked at his face. "Is it possible that in the few short weeks we've been away from each other, that you've changed?"

She saw the tips of his ears go red with embarrassment. "Im not sure what you mean Hermione." He said breaking eye contact.

"Hermione! Come on Ron, give me a chance to say hello!" Harry said practically pushing Ron out of the way.

Harry wrapped his arms all the way around Hermione's body, soaking her with the water that was still all over him since he just got out of the lake.

"Harry please you're soaking me!" She said this laughing and she made no attempt at breaking apart from him. She gave him a short kiss on the cheek and he released her.

Then Ron made the mistake of asking her how New York was. Next thing you knew they were making their way down, closer to the lake and Hermione was turning into a human tour book, giving the height, maximum human capacity and a detailed description about the Empire State Building.

Hermione took a seat on a towel laid out by Ginny, next to her. "- from the 86th floor! It's simply breath taking!" she finished. Hermione turned to Ron and he was smiling at her and Harry answered back.

"That sounds fantastic Hermione! Aren't you sweating, yet? It must be at least 90 degrees out here!" he said eyeing the tank top and shorts she was wearing.

"Hold off a minute, I just sat down!" but she started peeling the clothes off her body.

"Hermione! You call that a bathing suit?!" Ron exclaimed

"My mum bought it for me at Saks Fifth Avenue. It's a fantastic store! Very similar to Harrod's over in London. It's very popular in New York city. Why? What's wrong with it?" she said looking down. She had bought a really pretty bikini. It was white with different colored polka dots on it. She tried it on at her mums request. She had never worn a bikini before but her mum insisted on her to enjoy what she's got while she's still got it. So she picked up one that revealed the least but the problem is that a bikini is a bikini. . .

"But you're practically naked!" he said pointing at her. She watched his entire face turn red and felt her own rapidly change colors as well. The thought of Ron seeing her naked was enough to embarrass themselves silly and send Ginny and Harry into giggles.

"Have you LOOKED at the bathing suit your sisters wearing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ron and Harry turned to Ginny and noticed the small bathing suit that just barely covered her body. Harry must've just noticed cause he eyes nearly bugged out but Ron waved a dismissive hand at her.

"I've given up on this one. You should hear what the guys in the Gryffindor rooms have said about this one when they were all hanging out." He said.

Ginny jumped to her feet and gave Ron a shove. "Hey! Take that back that's not true! I've only dated 2 Gryffindor's and they would NEVER say things about me!"

"Yeah that's what you think, Imagine, me your brother, trying to turn my ear from all the talk." He said getting heated.

"You LIAR! How dare you say that! Your lucky I don't have my wand with me!" Ginny stormed towards Ron as if she were going to shove him again or hit him.

"Oh stop bickering guys!" Harry shouted. "It's not worth it." He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her towards the lake. "Come on Gin lets swim and cool down." Harry gave Hermione a look that said "thank god I don't have any real siblings!" Hermione nodded back at him in agreement.

Ron sat down in a huff on the towel Ginny had put down for her self moments go and put on the famous Ron Weasley Pout on his upper lip.

"Oh Ron take that silly pout off your face!" In actuality she found it quite adorable. Looking at his lip made her wonder what it would feel like to kiss it. ' Please, please get a grip of yourself today!' She pleaded with herself. "You know you down right exaggerated. The guys would never talk that way about your sister. Especially in front of you." She simply stated as she pulled out sun block from her bag.

"Yeah well with the way she acts, I wouldn't be surprised if they did! A scarlet woman my sister is" He muttered under his breath. He became fixated on Hermione as she lathered the sun block into her arms, legs, neck and face. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle from her side. "What's this stuff do? What does "spiff" 30 mean?" He asked curiously as he examined the bottle.

"Honestly Ronald, even a troll could figure that out." She said hotly.

"That's bullocks! You know-" Ron started but Hermione interrupted him.

"Alright alright, fine. . ." she cut in remembering her letter to him stating that the two should put an end to their rows. She explained to him what the purpose of sun block was and when she offered it to him, he laughed said something about "muggle superstitions".

"Suit yourself." she said eyeing his very pink shoulders.

Her attention was brought to Harry and Ginny in the water. It was incredible how much the two of them as a couple looked like Harry's own parents. Hermione smiled at the sight before her. Harry was trying to teach Ginny how to properly float on her back. It didn't look like Ginny was getting the hang of it and she heard Harry say, "No, no. Watch me closely. You've got to really kick off the ground or you're going to sink." He demonstrated exactly what he said and sure enough he was floating gracefully on his back. "See Gin? Piece of Cake!" but Harry took a mouth full of water on his last word cause Ginny up pushed him under the water.

Hermione laughed at them. She was so into what was going on in the lake that she only just heard what Ron was talking to her.

"Did you hear what I said?" Ron asked, touching her arm.

Ron looked at her forearm where his large hand was gently holding it. She brought her eyes to his and he repeated himself.

"I really missed you 'Mione. It hasn't been the same without you the past couple of weeks." He said quietly.

She felt her stomach swarm with butterfly's. He had never said anything like that to her before. 'Where did the insensitive prat go?' she couldn't help but wonder. And when he called her 'Mione it never failed to make her heart swell. It was something he started around 6th year. She never questioned why he shortened her name but he was the only one to ever call her that and it was an unspoken, known thing that only Ron was allowed to call her that. It was that year that Hermione realized she really, truly fell for Ron.

For what felt like the millionth time that day her face heated up. She was beginning to feel like Ron now. He was the one that always got embarrassed. She was almost positive his face was also turning red. The problem was she couldn't tell though cause his entire body was steadily turning red from the sun. 'Oh Ronald, why don't you just listen to me.' She sighed.

"Come on. Lets go down in the lake." She suggested.

So Ron and Hermione joined Ginny in the cool water. Over the next 45 minutes the group of friends were completely re-acquainted as they shared their every minute apart from the past few weeks.

"Harry, im glad you took my advice. I bet you anything that your uncle is kicking himself for how he reacted to you thanking him." She said in her know-it-all voice.

The voice caused Ron to roll his eyes behind Hermione's back.

"Don't roll your eyes Ronald!" She yelled turning around to face him.

"What? I did not! How did you know?" Ron stammered amazed.

"Don't you think I know you two by now? When Harry makes that face I know you have either rolled your eyes or mouthed know-it-all at him!"

Just as Hermione really got heated the show ended cause someone from the other side of the lake called out their names.

"Harry!? Ronald, Ginny, Hermione!" called an excited and familiarly dreamy voice.

They turned around and saw Harry's ex-girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Ron Hermione and Ginny became friends with Luna at the end of 5th year and even more so during her and Harry's year and a half relationship that lasted from beginning of 6th year till mid 7th year. To Ron, Finny and Hermione the break up by that time was inevitable. They had simply grown too close and the strain of both Voldemort and NEWTS had been too much for Harry to handle. It was rough but both of them, Hermione remembered, but it never seized to amaze her how good of friends they remained.

Hermione watched as Harry got out and pulled Luna into a huge hug. Ron, Ginny and herself followed to greet her.

"I thought I heard voices coming from here!" she said with her eyes as wide as usual. "I was setting up traps for moon sprites in my yard when I heard you guys." she said with over exaggerated excitement.

Minutes later Harry and Luna were talking privately, Ron had started snoring on his towel and Hermione was engrossed in a book she pulled out from her bag.

So when Harry turned his complete attention from Ginny to Luna and Ron and Hermione started doing their own things, no one noticed Ginny walk back towards the Burrow with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well there's chapter 4! I got a bit carried away but none the less i hope you enjoy. Thanks to Tara ive got some brilliant ideas for the coming chapters! And I dont mean to make Ginny come off slutty or anything but I just think shes the kind of girl who knows what she wants and will do anything to get it. And if she did anyway, that was for you Laura. So as usual please review!! I wont know what to do next if you dont let me know what you think. Oh and might i add how hard it was to be writing about 90 degree sunny days in the middle of a blizzard here in NY!


	5. Harry? A Wanker?

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything :o(

Harry looked at his watch flashing 2:30 p.m. Hermione had been in Ginny's room for a half an hour now and quite frankly Harry was getting impatient. It's been 4 days since Ginny had spoken, and I mean really spoken to him. Not just pass the butter. It was absolutely killing him. He had just spent over 2 brilliant weeks with her and he was SO sure that things were going really well. He had started liking her even more and he was almost positive that she liked him even more than that. So he pleaded with Hermione to find out why she was ignoring him and reluctantly she agreed after hours his constant whining. Hermione must've figured it was seriously bothered him cause even Harry knew he never whined. And, well, that's what got him to where he is right now. Pacing back and forth down the hallway in front of her bed room. 'What did I do now?' He thought finally giving up the pacing and slumping down the wall so he was sitting Indian style. He began to pick at the carpet, 'Is there something wrong with me? Can I do anything right? What did I even do wrong?" the endless questions echoed through his head. Just as he was about to rip his hair out with frustration, the door opened to Ginny's room and out walked a solemn faced Hermione.

"So? What did she say? Why is she mad? What did I do?" he asked frantically searching her face for some sort of hope.

"Well it seems to me that you and Ron aren't as different as I thought you were. You're just as thick headed as he is and don't bother talking to her until you've figured it out."

She glared at him before whipping around and walking back upstairs. Presumably into Ron's room. She has been spending every day there since she had gotten to the Burrow. He couldn't get to one of them without the other walking out of the others room. If he wasn't positive that Ron would have announced their courtship in Wizard Weekly, he would've thought that they had finally gotten together. Alas that wasn't the excuse for them. When he did bother asking what they were up to they would pretend they didn't hear him, change the subject or completely ignore him all together. It was no wonder he was feeling extremely depressed.

'Maybe I'll grab my firebolt and go for a nice long fly around outside, yeah that'll put me in a better mood.' Only at that moment a crash of thunder so loud occurred that the portrait of The Weasley's Great Aunt Gracie let out a yelp as she rattled.

So with a huge sigh, he turned around and headed for which ever room Hermione and Ron were not in. Turns out they were in Hermione's room so after 2 hours of attempting to read a book, trying to nap, cleaning up Ron's messes, and doing 500 crunches, Harry decided to go down stairs and see if Mrs. Weasley needed help preparing dinner. When he got in front of Ginny's door she happened to open it only when she saw him she shrieked because she wasn't expecting to see him there.

"Ginny. ." his eyes lit up and he tried addressing her but she had narrowed her eyes and slammed her door shut in his face.

Harry's face sank and he proceeded to go downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was leafing through cook books.

"Harry! Oh dear what's wrong?" she asked shutting the cookbook and giving her undivided attention to the awful looking young man that just walked in.

"It's nothing Mrs. Weasley, really."

"Don't pull that rubbish with me, dear. What's wrong?" She patted on the chair next to her's and he slumped down into the chair.

"Well its just that Ginny's not talking to me and it seems that Hermione has taken her side of whatever there is to take sides for and Ron's been busy doing things with Hermione and I just kinda feel that im better off back at the Dursley's right now."

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment. "Well Ginny's got quite the temper on her. Just give her a couple more days and whatever is bothering her she'll forget about soon enough and it'll be as if nothing ever happened. Hermione is siding with Ginny over whatever the problem is because girls are silly enough to do that and Ron. . well I cant tell you what Ron is up to." she said.

Harry wasn't sure if she couldn't tell because she didn't know what he was up to or she wasn't allowed to tell. Not feeling any better than he had moments before Harry realized he simply had to wait things out. So as an attempt to take his mind off his miserable mood he offered to help Mrs. Weasley make dinner.

She smiled sympathetically at him. "You can pick dinner and we'll have whatever you want tonight. You know this is the first time one of my children has offered to do something with me in ages."

A couple of hours later, Harry was feeling a little better. He had spent some real quality time with Mrs. Weasley but yet as happy as it made him the more it hurt him deep inside. He couldn't help thinking that if his mum was alive he could be laughing and talking with her. He had to push these thoughts out of his head though and enjoy the attention that Mrs. Weasley was giving him.

"RON! GINNY HERMIONE ARTHUR!! DINNERS READY!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Just as Harry finished levitating the last plate to the table Ron came into the kitchen and started straight for the bread in the middle of the table before even sitting down.

"I'm STARVING thank god dinners ready. Where have you been, mate?" He asked finally taking his seat next to Hermione who just sat down as well as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and himself.

"Erm well, I was restless up stairs since, um no ones really talking to me, so I came down here to have a bit of a chat with your mother and we wound up making dinner."

"We haven't been ignoring you! Do you know how hard it is planning a party with all the owls and all- OW!" Ron yelled as he jumped in the air.

Harry turned and saw Hermione give Ron the look of death.

"Party?" Harry asked.

And just when he didn't think he could feel any worse than he has the entire day, Hermione turned her eyes to Harry and began to explain.

"Yes party, you see George has this new girlfriend Tara and her birthday's at the end July, in a couple of weeks. George has asked me and Ron to plan a nice party for her so she can meet the family and all his friends. She's a muggle girl, very nice. . . she's Irish. Originally from the States. He wants something special for her."

"Oh" he responded and that's all he said for the rest of dinner. 'Tara? Who is this girl that her birthday is more important than mine! My birthdays at the end of the month and there hasn't been a word about it.'

The rest of the dinner consisted of Hermione talking about the new flat they would be moving into in 3 days time. Luckily Hermione didn't ask Harry any questions about it cause through out the evening he felt a lump growing in his throat. Soon after he finished eating, which was not much, he excused him self from the table and went up to his bed room.

He locked the door behind him so Ron wouldn't be able to walk in and turned around to walk towards the bed. He was startled when he saw Hedwig at the window with a large muggle store shoe box.

"What's this you've got Hedwig?" he questioned as he took the shoe box from him. He placed it on the floor and then brought Hedwig over to his cage for a drink of water. "You must be tired from carrying that." he said petting the owls head. Hedwig hooted affectionately.

Harry took a seat on the floor next to the old shoe box and opened the letter first. He recognized the hand writing immediately and was puzzled as to why Aunt Petunia was writing to him. He began reading:

Dear Harry,

I was thinking of you the other day and just as I was trying to figure out how to get this package to you, your owl appeared at the window in front of the kitchen sink. It's a smart owl you've got there. Well the real reason why im writing is because I was rummaging through some boxes in the attic and I found this old shoe box of pictures I took when I was cleaning out my mother and fathers house after they passed away. I remember throwing them up there because I didn't want your Uncle to see that I had decided to keep them and had since forgotten about them. I looked through them and I think you're going to really enjoy them. I do want to add that it has hit me that you're out of the house for good now and I miss you. I hope your doing well and I hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Aunt Petunia

Harry felt that lump in his throat grow so large he knew he wouldn't be able to talk. 'NOW she misses me? Now im living with people who treat me more like a son than she's ever treated me as her nephew and she makes me actually kind of miss her?' At this point Harry's breathing was becoming unsteady.

Harry opened the show box to find it filled to the brim with pictures. As he rummaged through them he saw that there were pictures of his mother from when she was a baby till the day she got married. Yes, there were even pictures from her wedding day in the shoe box. He saw pictures of his father that he has never seen before. As well as Sirius. He saw pictures of her and Aunt Petunia as little girls hugging, and he saw pictures of his Grandmum holding baby Lily which was labeled as her first day home. There was pictures of Aunt Petunia holding her just born sister with a huge smile on her face.

He was just able to put a silencing charm on the room before he lost it because for the first time since Harry was a child, he cried.

XXX

Two days went by and Harry had barely left the bed room. He woke up after Ron had left the room and he went to bed before Ron could come into the room and try to talk to him. He left the room only for meals to be polite even though he had barely eaten anything in days. He hadn't shaved or showered but it didn't matter anyway since no one was talking to him, never mind walking anywhere near him. He had completely given up on talking to Ginny. He couldn't handle any more rejection from her so he ignored her completely. He wasn't completely oblivious though. He's seen the way Ginny, Ron and Hermione stopped talking when he entered the room they had been in. He felt their eyes staring into the back of his head when he walked back out of the room and he heard the whispering start up again as he finally was out of the room. Whatever it was that they were saying about him, he could care less. He, of course, had hidden the pictures from Ron. He had transfigured the shoe box into a match box that he kept in his pocket at all times. Occasionally at meals Hermione would ask him if he packed up his things yet to move into the apartment. Harry would say "not yet" and miss the looks that were given all around the table as he got up to put his plate in the sink and then head back up to his bedroom.

Harry was trying to sleep after lunch the day before he was to move into his new flat when he heard a knock on his door. He ignored it and rolled over to face the other wall. He heard it open and snapped his eyes shut.

"Harry James Potter, get up!" yelled a angry Ginny. When he didn't budge from his spot on the bed she walked over and ripped the blankets off of him. "Get up Harry I am NOT kidding."

"What do you want Ginevra?" he asked sitting up in the bed.

"I am sick and tired of you sitting moping around this house, only to go straight to this awful bedroom and sulk! What has gotten into you? You've been ignoring Ron and Hermione and mums ready to have a nervous breakdown already if you don't do something with yourself. You look and smell disgusting!"

"Gee thanks I appreciate the compliment." he said sarcastically.

"Cut the shit Harry, what's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with me??? You guys are the ones ignoring ME. I just figured it would make it easier for you guys if I stayed out of your way. I had you ignoring me for 4 bloody days over something that I have no idea what I did wrong and Ron and Hermione are all busy planning a birthday party for a girl they don't even know! What am I supposed to do with myself? Then on top of all your guys bloody bull shit, I receive a letter from my Aunt Petunia stating that she bloody MISSES me, along with an box filled with pictures of my mum and dad that I've never even known existed. So as if I didn't feel lonely enough having you mad at me, the two of them ignoring me and feeling worse about myself than I've felt in my entire life, im supposed to walk around with a huge grin on my face and be this happy-go-lucky person that nothing bothers!" He screamed ranting and raving like a lunatic.

Ginny stood rooted to her spot in the bedroom. Her mouth was opening and closing because she couldn't find words to say. After composing her thoughts she spoke.

"Harry, I had no idea. Do you fancy a fly outside? We'll talk. Please. Shower, shave, grab your firebolt and ill be waiting outside," With that she spun around and left the room.

Harry felt some pressure rise off his chest after his small explosion and went to go get ready.

After he showered and shaved he felt even more human and it even lifted his spirits more. He dressed and grabbed his broom and went to meet Ginny outside.

When he found her outside she was flying around the trees right in the back yard. She saw him walk out of the house and he watched her land on the ground next to him.

"You look much much better." she said with a smile.

"Yeah I feel it. Ginny, why were you ignoring me all that time?" he questioned as he went to sit in the shade under a tree.

She followed and began to explain. "You mean you really don't know why I was so upset? Harry, last week when we were down at the lake I was having such a great time with you-"

"So was I, that's why I don't understand. . . "

"Let me finish explaining! Well I was having such a wonderful time until Luna showed up. Let me finish Harry!" she saw him open his mouth to say something, "I know you guys had a really serious relationship and all but when she showed up it was like you forgot I had ever existed and you ran over to her never to look back at me. You hurt me Harry."

"Oh my, I really am just as thick headed as Ron! I'm so sorry about that Ginny. I didn't even realize what I had done. I'm sorry to say this too but I didn't even notice you had left early until we walked back into the house for dinner and I saw you with your mother. Ginny Im so sorry I was a real wanker for that."

"I wouldn't say you were a wanker . . okay yes I would but that seems like nothing compared to what you've been dealing with and im sorry for being so selfish and not realizing that other things were bothering you after a while." she said putting her hand over his and looking him in the eye.

"I couldn't expect you to know something was wrong Ginny." Their faces were slowly getting closer to each others. Their eyes were locked together as he stared into her ginger brown eyes.

"I feel terrible for ignoring you Ginny . . ." He could feel her breath on his face.

"Don't Harry, I shouldn't have been such a prat myself. . ."

Their lips were almost touching. . .

"I really like you Ginny" he said and before he knew it, she had firmly pressed her lips against his.

Their kiss only lasted a few moments before they pulled away.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now what?" she questioned as the smile danced on her lips.

"How about going for that fly?" he jumped up.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Oh and Harry? That birthday party is really for Tara and mostly you. Just don't let them know I told you!"

As he kicked off the ground he knew that things were going to be okay now. Living in today was the only way to live. It's not worth it to dwell in the past and wonder about all the what if's in the world. He knew that he had to take every day for what it was and today had turned out to be the best one of the summer as of yet.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I messed up the chapters so im not going to state which chapter i is anymore, just name them.

Okay so I've finally got the reviews I've been waiting for and I just want to say thank you to everyone but I also want to clear a couple of things up. I am clearly writing this for entertainment only. I am NOT a writer, I never plan on BEING a writer and I quite frankly HATE writing (unless its something fun like this). I do want to apologize though for the grammatical mistakes that I make while writing this fan fiction. I don't usually read over what I wrote afterwards because I want to get the chapter posted as soon as possible for those whom actually wait for it to be up. I'll try my hardest to find the time to start reading them over. Im going to warn everyone that with my next semester at school starting up, I probably wont be re reading everything before I post it because ill have other papers to be writing. Im pleading with you not to take the story to seriously. If you want some great Harry Potter writing, please read the actually series. I, like all other fan fiction writers, am putting my own twist on the characters. Hence, Aunt Petunia's new found feelings of sympathy and, perhaps, love towards her nephew. Though I do actually think that she will, in fact, love him by the end of the real series. Remember im skipping 2 years here in which I can only assume certain things happened. As for my "netspeaking" I apologize for that too, its just that I'm so used to writing in such a matter that it's hard for me to catch the mistakes when im really into what im writing. Please continue to enjoy the story because there's a lot of great things ahead for the trio. Please continue to review (good and bad) and ill try not to take it to heart. I will address anything that I feel needs to be clarified. I fixed the first chap to say Prologue NOT Epilogue (thanks Panda Slippers, I had a brain fart!) And im going to continue to fix my mistakes in the previous chapters. Thank you guys again!!!!!!!!! I also promise the next Author's Note wont be as long either!


	6. Ron's D'ja vu

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything Harry Potter :o(

"Ron, I'm really sorry Mum and I couldn't give you the money. I know how much you wanted to move into the flat with Hermione and Harry", Mr. Weasley said as he folded his newspaper to look at his son.

It's been almost two weeks since Harry and Hermione had moved into their new flat. Ron couldn't help but feel extremely jealous of them but he knew it wasn't worth not talking to them over. Besides, what would he do without them. Without Hermione. . .

Ron stopped moving around his eggs and looked up from his breakfast plate. "What are you talking about Dad?"

"I'm just saying that I wish we could've given you more. It's just that, they haven't given me the raise that they promised me at the Ministry-", Mr. Weasley started to explain.

"DAD" Ron interrupted loudly. Mr Weasley ceased talking. "Dad, its alright. Really. I wasn't expecting money from you guys, if that's what you think. I don't mind being at home either. I get to be with you and mum more and it only takes a second to Apparate over to their flat."

Mr. Weasley smiled at his son, "Thank you," he said. He then changed the subject to something a little more uncomfortable for Ron to be discussing with his dad. "Miss Hermione, do you?"

"Mione? What would make you think that?" He asked as the tips of his ears burned.

"Well you two have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"We've been planning Harry's birthday party." Ron said flatly.

"Ahh yes, I like that excuse. Why don't you just ask her to go on a date?" Mr. Weasley asked as a smile danced on lips.

"A date? Dad that's so old fashion! Why would I ask her on a date anyway?" Ron asked avoiding eye contact even though he knew, his father knew, he was lying.

"You two would make a lovely couple! Plus, I notice the way you look at her when she's turned the other way. I used to look at your mother like that when I was a student at Hogwarts."

"Am I that obvious?" He said finally turning his eyes to meet his fathers.

"Just as obvious as she is. She likes you, Ron." His dad added thoughtfully.

"Dad, she's just so. . . bloody brilliant! She's gorgeous too!" Ron exclaimed sitting up straight in his chair.

"She has turned out to be quite an amazing witch, yes I know." Mr. Weasley said leaning in towards the middle of the table.

"What should I do though? I need to tell her. I've been holding this in since 4th year. I feel like im going to self combust! What did you say to Mum that got you two together?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, I pulled her aside one night in the common room after almost everyone had gone to bed, and I said 'Molly, I really like you. You are beautiful.' and then I mustered up all my nerve and went in for the snog." he explained.

"Whoa! Go Dad! Then what happened?" he asked on the edge of his seat.

"Well, I went in too fast and she wasn't expecting it cause I pumped my head into hers-"

"You didn't!", Ron exclaimed.

"I did. Yes, I'm afraid I did. But it really broke the ice for us because we laughed about it for a moment and then kissed properly. I knew I was going to marry her after that." he finished. Mr. Weasley was looking at the wall behind Ron dreamily.

"Wow, Im not so sure I can do that." Ron said sitting back in his chair.

"Sure you can! Just put your heart out there, and be honest." his father said matter-of-factly.

Ron stood up out of his chair. He felt his chest puff up and his adrenaline went pumping through his body. 'Today's the day. I'm gonna tell her.' he thought.

"Dad, I think im going to go over to the flat now. Hermione and I have to finish up planning Harry's party and I told her I would be over early."

"Alright son, good luck. Remember though, be careful. She _is _Hermione but remember she is still a lady." Mr. Weasley had walked over and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Thank you dad." Ron said sincerely as he put his hand over his fathers for a moment.

Mr. Weasley stepped back and with a loud CRACK, Ron Apparated into Ron and Hermione living room.

XXXX

"Ronald Weasley! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hermione shouted, clearly startled. She had her one hand over her heart and her other hand was holding a book. She was sitting on a couch in the living room with her legs curled up under her body. She had been sitting with her back to the front door, as the couch faced the fireplace.

"How could I have scared you? You told me to come after breakfast." Ron asked a bit confused. He walked over to Hermione at the couch and plopped down next to her. "The Da Vinci Code?" Ron grabbed the book from her hand. "What's this about?" he questioned. He began flipping the pages around.

"It's a very intense book. You wouldn't understand. Ron! You lost my page!" She yelled as she snatched the book from his hands. "I don't remember where I was now!" She began to frantically flip through the pages in order to find her spot.

Ron stared at her and thought about how cute she got when she got mad. The way her nostrils flared slightly, her eyebrows crossed and even the way she pursed her lips. It didn't even matter that she was angry with him. He felt a tingling in his chest and stomach.

"Erm, 'Mione, I wanted to talk to you." His voice got very serious, very suddenly. He felt his heart start racing and his hands got clammy.

Hermione had found the page that she had been reading. She put her book mark there and looked up at him. She looked concerned at the tone of his voice. "What's wrong? Is everything alright? You look a bit peaky." She reached over and touched his face as if looking for a fever.

"No, 'Mione. I feel fine, really." He grabbed her hand off his cheek and remained holding on to it. He brought her hand to his lap and placed his other hand on top of her's. He opened his mouth to say something, only he realized he hadn't a clue as to what he was going to say. After a moment of composing his thoughts, He looked into her concerned brown eyes, and he started to say, "Okay, well, I know we're best friends and I don't want that to change. I just think it's time I tell you something."

"What is it Ron?" She had a look on her face that told him she was expecting the worst.

"It's nothing bad, 'Mione! Don't look so worried!" He said breaking into his signature grin. Although he couldn't really believe himself. He started to break out in a sweat.

"Well, not for nothing but you're acting a bit dodgy."

"Okay well, I just wanted to tell you that I really-"

CRACK!

They both jumped and turned around. He dropped Hermione's hand as he heard the sound of Ginny apparating to the flat.

"Hello? Oh there you guys are!" Ginny said walking into the living room. "Ron, why did you leave without telling me? I thought we were going to come together."

"Must've slipped my mind." He muttered. 'Now she chooses to come! Of all the times! How can I possibly bring this up again?' He wanted to scream and pull his hair. He managed to compose himself, despite the overwhelming urge.

"Where's Harry? Is he ready?" she asked them.

Ron began to shrug and Hermione said something about not seeing him since breakfast earlier but they didn't need to wonder for long because it seemed that he was in the hallway of the doorway listening for him name.

"I'm ready Gin. Hi Ron, how are you? Good good. Ready there Gin? You two behave, have fun today. See you later." Harry began talking and asking questions, not waiting for an answer. Harry rushed through the living room, grabbing Ginny by the hand and pulling her towards the door. Ron heard the front door open and could barely make out Harry saying, "Of all time for you to show up! He was about to tell her. . . ", but Harry's voice became distant as the front door shut and they made their way down the hallway to the elevator.

"Well that was a bit odd." Hermione said. She seemed genuinely confused by Harry's actions. "What's with you two today?"

Ron let out a timid laugh. "Nothings wrong!"

He cleared his throat and decided to give it another shot. He took her hand again and looked her in the eye "Mione, what I was saying before was-"

And yet another loud CRACK came from behind them.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Ron said out loud dropping Hermione's hand once more.

"Aaaaahhhh, if it isn't my baby brother and the beautiful Hermione! Did I just see you guys holding hands?" George exclaimed. He walked over and Hermione stood up to greet him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hello George! Well Ron was just about to tell me something. Did you want to finish Ron?" She said turning back to him.

"No, don't worry. It wasn't important anyway." Ron felt his heart deflate. 'Oh well. It's just not time yet.' he thought.

"I hope you don't mind! I invited George over to help with the decorations here for the party next week." She began explaining. She conjured up a comfortable looking recliner for George to take a seat in and with a flick of her wand the guest list was in her hands.

Within minutes, Hermione had forgotten that Ron had ever wanted to ask her anything. She became so immersed in her planning that it wasn't brought up for an entire week. Not until the day of the party.

XXXXX

"Hermione! Where did you want me to move this? I can't help if you won't tell me what you need done!" Ron yelled across the flat, very aggravated. The day of the party had arrived and Ron and Hermione were setting up the flat. The problem was that Hermione was running around like a lunatic and only telling Ron half of the things that need to get done. For instance, she asked him to move the couch but she didn't tell him where to put it. So Ron stood in the middle of the living room with the couch levitated but Hermione wasn't answering him.

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed.

"Sorry Ron!" she cried as she ran in the room. She was holding 2 different tops in her hand, her makeup was half on and her hair was even more bushy than it normally was.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"Excuse me, Ronald but I'm getting ready!" She threw him a cross look across the room.

"YOU'RE getting ready and I'M doing all the work! Where's the fairness in that?" As Ron said this, the couch started shaking due to his shaking hand.

"If YOU would have gotten here when I ASKED YOU TO, this could have been DONE! And besides, don't pull that with me! I was up ALL NIGHT cleaning this place. I scrubbed each and every corner of this flat, and the LEAST you could do is move the couch into the spare bedroom LIKE I ASKED!" Hermione was panting heavily and her face was red from yelling.

Ron was shocked. "Well, now that's better. . . In the bedroom. That's all you had to say. . . " he muttered and off he went to put it in the spare room.

When Ron was finished moving the other furniture into the spare bedroom, he plopped himself on a chair in the kitchen with a butterbeer and waited for either Hermione or the first guests. Which ever came first.

"Ron?" Hermione called from somewhere in the flat?

"Yeah Mione, im in the kitchen." he called back.

"Oh good," she said and she walked in. "I don't know which top to wear. Can you help me?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." He replied wondering what his opinion meant to her. He has five brothers, and one sister that might as well have been another brother until recently.

She walked in wearing some pink frilly top. It was loose with a ribbon right under her breasts that tied in the back. He studied her for a moment as she twirled around for him.

"Yes? No?" she asked.

"That's, umm, cute?" he offered with the last word.

She sighed. "No, no" she said to herself as she turned back towards her bedroom to put on the other top.

When she reached the kitchen wearing the second top, Ron's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. He felt like he was having de' ja vu. It was the shirt. _The shirt_ from the dream. It was low cut and tight fitting to her body. It was a deep shade of eggplant with some black beading on the top right shoulder.

"Whoaaaaa." he said under his breath.

And with that Hermione smiled and turned right back around to finish off her outfit for the evening.

Ron had to shake the image of Hermione from his head cause not even a minute later loud CRACKS started to come from the living room.

The guests were beginning to arrive.

To Be Continued. . . . . .

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! Okay here is chapter 6. I know it took a while to get up but I just started this semester at a new University and along with that my minds been else where because of ''someone''. Honestly, im worst than Ron! Reader of Lost Souls, the beginning is for you! I hope you enjoy it. I was gonna get through the whole party this chapter but its just taking me so long to figure out exactly what I want to happen and I really like what I have so far that I figure that this is a good part to end it at. Next chapter isthrough Hermione's eyes. It should be quite interesting! As always, please review! I'll take any suggestions. Thanks guys!Oh I didnt read through, im really tired. Sorry for the mistakes but please don't berate me over them!


End file.
